


Oh how the tables have turned

by WildCacti



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Girls, NSFW, THEYRE SO CUTE, Teasing, first is fluffy, kiss, let them be happy, might become smut, nat’s crushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCacti/pseuds/WildCacti
Summary: Wanda asks if she can speak with Natasha about her feelings. Turns out it’s more personal than first expected.





	1. Oh how the tables have turned

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively oh how the turntables

Wanda Maximoff. Long, wavy red hair. Piercing blue eyes. Slim limbs and a knack for making witty comebacks. 

Oh, and the mutant powers, but that was practically normal nowadays. 

Natasha couldn’t help but admire the scarlet witch every time she entered a room, eyes constantly scanning left to right as if on constant alert. She was ready for anything, and yet kept her calm stature steady through a conversation. 

It reminded Natasha of herself quite a bit. 

“Hey Natasha, do you have a second?” Wanda’s faintly accented voiced pulled Natasha out of her faint daze. The spy nodded, prompting Wanda to lead her down the hall. She got up from her seat, cautiously following the red haired beauty as she trudged through winding hallways. 

“What is it?” The once assassin broke the brittle silence as they eventually stopped at a door. Wanda’s room. The witch forced a weak smile as she unlocked the door and paces inside. 

“It is. Difficult to explain. Just as I have gotten over Pietro’s death I have become consumed with another emotion that I cannot figure out. You are one I trust. I hope you understand.” Her voice cracked just a bit. Her tense shoulders awaited Natasha’s reply. 

“Oh. Well, Wanda I’m happy to discuss anything you wish. I can’t promise I can help but-“ 

“Thank you” Wanda sighed deeply, interrupting Natasha before she could warm her of her awkward attempts at comfort. She blinked a couple times, mouth gaping open as if to ask for confirmation to talk. 

“Go ahead” Natasha sat on Wanda’s bed, urging her to do the same. The witch followed her lead, fingers grazing hers as she got herself comfortable. 

“Well. I. It seems that I randomly become anxious. My heart beats fast and I must watch how I speak carefully. I thought it may be stress or trauma but Mr. stark claims that wasn’t it.” She bit her lip, eyes reflecting the hallucination she once caused Tony. “That is all he knows. I did not feel it was wise to continue speaking. Beyond feeling nervous I often get hot and tremble, sometimes certain areas more than others.” Wanda’s cheeks flushed the color of her hero name as she took a staggered breath. Natasha felt her eyebrows push together just a bit. Her husky voice was quiet as she finally spoke. 

“Does. Anything in particular trigger this all?” 

Wanda met her gaze, crystal eyes latching on and preventing her from breaking the stare. “Yes. It is when...it is when you enter the room” Her words almost felt. Choreographed. As though she’d planned this out and was finally able to reveal the deep secret. 

Natasha fell silent. That was. Not the expected answer. She was positive Wanda would say Vision. Or even Bucky. Or Clint. Anybody else. 

“Is that wrong?”

Wanda’s soft whimper was a smack back into reality. Natasha shook her head wildly, hand’s suddenly on the witch’s upper arms. 

“Wanda. You. You can. Feel that. It’s not wrong at all. It just surprised me, that’s all.”

Wanda chuckled. Her laugh was a song in Natasha’s ears. “I caught the black widow off guard? Perhaps I am the strongest avenger. “ Her lips curled, eyes suddenly looking down at the bedsheets. 

“I...” Natasha was quite dumbfounded. Was the witch embarrassed? Did she have this all under control? Wanda finally looked up at her again, head leaning in. 

“Clint said it would be a good sign if I left you speechless” 

Wanda’s whisper sent a shiver down Natasha’s spine. “A good sign about...what exactly?” The spy felt fingers clasp with hers and easily complied. 

“That you shared my feelings” The tension in the air suddenly peaked. Wanda was close enough to count the marble patterned shadows in the black widow’s eyes, hoarse breath warming her cheeks. She was now in uncharted territory, and there was no turning back. 

Natasha’s face burned. Her heart pounded as several strings were tied together. The admiration. The awe. The desires. She wasn’t the one here to figure out Wanda’s feelings, no. It was just the other way around. She closed the gap between her and the scarlet widow, noses brushing each other and lips only millimeters apart. 

“I do hope that is the case, Black Widow”. 

In reply, Natasha pressed her lips against Wanda’s, relishing the soft, citrus flavored skin that she so long craved. 

She could feel the witch’s smile, body melting with ease into the kiss she’d desperately been hoping to get. Natasha tensed as she felt Wanda’s hand on her face, quickly relaxing when she was simply moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The lips massaging hers suddenly disappeared and the assassin opened her eyes to a worried gaze. 

“Is this...alright? It must all be a lot, I understand if you must stop...” Wanda’s voice trailed, hand still tangled in red hair. 

Natasha fought her urge to silently continue the kiss, instead clearing her hazy mind to whisper longingly to the attentive woman before her. “ Bear with me little witch, it’s been awhile since I’ve gotten this...side of me exposed” Till now Natasha kissed and infatuated with control, calculated and aware. And now this sokovian, doubtful yet eager to please, had the spy deemed powerless. It wasn’t something she was used to. Such an intimate moment with such vulnerability present threatened haunting memories that Natasha had no desire to recall. 

And yet she could trust Wanda. The woman who once unmade her, who at any point could reach to the deepest crevice of her mind and pull out whatever she wished. Such power and danger. And yet...

“I’m not afraid Wanda. Nervous? Sure. But you don’t make me fearful. I trust you. I hope you understand I can’t control certain instinctive actions but I damn well know what I want.” Natasha chose her words carefully, heart fluttering when she spotted stars twinkling in Wanda’s eyes, morphing into faint tears that she blinked away. 

The witch breathed a quiet “thank you” as she resumed their kiss, both arms wrapped around Natasha’s neck to pull them closer together. Their bodies curved snugly against each other, waves of heat mingling in deep rapture. 

Natasha faintly moaned, breathless and quiet enough that Wanda wasn’t even sure she’d heard correctly. Her hands slipped under Wanda’s shirt, scouring the hidden region with hungry craving. The witch gasped as experienced fingers climbed her sensitive torso, tracing the muscles rippling under her abdomen. 

“Does the great Scarlet Witch have no more tricks up her sleeve?” Natasha hoarsely whispered into Wanda’s ear, growling sensually as she challenged her. The latter quickly latched onto the exposed neck in front of her, prompting a whine the witch couldn’t resist. She nibbled trails of floral marks down to Natasha’s collarbone, hardly noticing she’d ceased caressing her body. Instead, the assassin slackened completely, murmuring an array of multilingual phrases under her breath. 

Wanda abruptly stopped, not having to wait long for Natasha to shoot her a confused glance. “...I would very much like to continue, but we must get through the day first.” She nodded to the clock nearby, revealing how dangerously close they were cutting their time for their daily regimen. “You...you would like to continue later...yes?” Hope and prospect wove tightly into her voice as she awaited Natasha’s answer. 

The spy pecked her lips once more before hesitantly standing up. As much as she’d like to skip the day’s work, the team’s punishment would not make for a happy widow. She chuckled, quickly murmuring, “meet me after dinner and we can resume…this” before placing a hand on Wanda’s shoulder, giving a quick squeeze and promptly leaving the room. 

Natasha couldn’t shake off the sexual yearning as she paced back to her room, boiling heat churning her lower abdomen and refusing to let up. Any longer in the kiss and she may have snapped. She sighed deeply, catching her breath as she got herself ready for the day. The persisting desire would stay, she knew, and god knows how much she wished for the evening to finally roll around.


	2. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for sinny evening fun times :^)

Wanda had a difficult time concentrating that day. She couldn’t help but steal glances and looks at Natasha while they trained, though the latter seemed totally fine all day. It stirred some doubt deep within, seeing how normally the spy was getting through the day. She could barely keep up with the desire, the arousal refusing to dissapate in her core, and yet the woman who had recently been intimately touching her stomach was as focused as ever, quickly finishing up a sparring session and pinning Steve to the ground. 

Time was but a blur; the witch eventually figured out how to mindlessly bullshit her way through the day. It was convenient , though she couldn’t help but feel guilty for not giving it her all. With a final scrape on her plate, Wanda placed her dishes in the sink and scurried to her room, ignoring the suspicious glances from her peers. She’d barely managed to open the door when Natasha (how did she get into her room? No matter) pulled her in, locking the door and pushing her onto her bed. 

The witch exhaled, body finally unwinding in Natasha’s embrace. Their lips clashed, the spy’s hands back under her shirt and expertly stroking the soft skin. Wanda was completely overwhelmed, panting in between kisses and nails digging into Natasha’s back as she held back a moan. 

“You’ve made today quite a difficult day for me little witch” Natasha teased as she gave the woman an opportunity to breath, admiring Wanda’s long lashes and squinted eyes looking straight through her. 

“d-difficult?” She mumbled a reply, confused at the retort. 

“I never recovered from the morning, if it wasn’t blatantly obvious” She purred and nibbled at Wanda’s collarbone, provoking a hushed moan from the witch. 

“I did not notice at all, you are much better at hiding that sort of stuff” She was genuinely impressed-Natasha knew how to handle herself and judging by the heavy smell of arousal wafting off her body, it wasn’t an easy feat. The assassin continued pecking at her skin, leaving deep red marks that were sure to remain till morning. 

Wanda’s toes curled, her legs spreading as Natasha secured her thigh between her legs. She nonchalantly rubbed against the sensitive skin through her leggings as she peeled Wanda’s shirt off, prompting a strained groan from the half naked woman. 

Wanda’s mind clouded, her body melting to the bed as Natasha hastily unclipped her bra. The spy nestled her chin in between her breasts, drinking in the scent of the newly exposed skin. The witch craved her touch, her lips, her everything. She squirmed in place, a rush of heat welling to her crotch and sparking a new mischievous glance from Natasha. 

The spy slowly rubbed against the witch with her leg as she coiled her tongue around perked nipples, satisfied when a heavy moan echoed off the walls of the room. Wanda rocked her hips against Natasha’s, swaying to a steady rhythm as the assassin continued to lather her breasts with dripping saliva. 

“What if...what if someone hears?” Wanda looked down at her, cheeks dark red and breathing heavily. 

“If anyone says anything snarky about this you can expect them to be taking temporary...breaks from life. No need to hold back Wanda” Natasha firmly comforted her, frustrated at the thought of Wanda restricting herself in fear of judgement. Without waiting for a reply, she swiftly pulled Wanda’s leggings off and smirked, fingers ready to carve the edges of the exposed vagina. 

The witch couldn’t have contained herself even if she was worried about being heard. As the nimble touch of Natasha’s experiences hand excited her entrance, a sensual cry rang through the air, continuing in shorter whimpers as her body became accustomed to the new style of touch. Natasha didn’t hesitate to slip a finger in, feeling around the tight walls and curling her finger to provoke another bellowing moan. Wanda was trembling, hands caught in the mess of Natasha’s hair to brace against the heat of the moment. 

The flustered witch climaxed quickly, still new to all...this. She wanted with all her heart to last as long as she could for Natasha, especially since she’d made the first move, but had greatly underestimated the assassin’s skills in bed. Natasha gently lapped at the fluid sticking to her legs, enjoying the unique flavor that made her skin bristle in pleasure. 

Wanda’s limbs twitched occasionally and Natasha cleaned her up, still trying to catch her breath. Her eyelids were hooded when Natasha was suddenly above her, sparkling eyes waking hers up. 

“Enjoy yourself little witch?” Natasha gently kissed between her eyes, pushing away strands of hair stuck to her face in sweat. Wanda simply nodded, a weak smile forming on her face. 

“Clint was right. You truly are full of surprises” Her voice was more accented than usual, slurred a bit but understandable. She winked at Natasha, pulling her down for another kiss as the assassin took a few moments to react. 

They calmly kissed for what seemed like an eternity, hands drifting up and down each other’s body in quiet rapture. Who fell asleep first was a mystery. All they knew was that when they woke, they were tangled in each other’s arms, foreheads touching and clothes heavily wrinkled from the intense night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOf still getting used to writing this sort of stuff, hope it’s alright!

**Author's Note:**

> First scarletwidow fic! I loved writing them ahh please do let me know if you’d like me to continue or write more of these two!


End file.
